<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сказки by sir_niramas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259263">Сказки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas'>sir_niramas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Falling In Love, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Russian Mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Безумно было влюбиться в этого – в лидера, в которого вообще грех не влюбиться. На которого Феликс глазками всех котиков с милых картинок смотрел – и когда пробирало его на слёзы, те же самые котики, только с конъюнктивитом, плясали перед глазами Чонина. Который был просто сказочно охуенным – и, конечно, улыбался как зефирка. Тут ни ковёр-самолёт, ни скатерть-самобранка Чонину спрятаться не помогут; а тележку мозгов никакой Гудвин никуда не вставит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сказки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лисичка-сестричка, да братец серый волк; Чонин выпутывается из сказок с трудом, да только просыпаясь, видит то же самое лицо, одну и ту же забавную улыбку, серые волосы и потешные напоминания о тех же волках; лисичка-сестричка в сказках крадёт курочек и нерадивых детишек, а серый волк детишек ест в итоге, в сказочной смете запишут: «съедено: Ян Чонин в количестве одна штука». Он проваливается в горячую, тёмную бездну при мыслях о том, как мог бы Бан Чан его укусить, да за какой бочок – чувствует фантомные острые клыки где-то на шее, смахивает пальцами, пока не уплыл куда-то далеко: молочная река, кисельные берега.</p><p>Колени у Чонина – кисель, ни дать, ни взять; он перебирает пальцами ткань свитшота, кусает губы – гуси-лебеди чёртовы, унесите его куда-нибудь подальше от Чана, чтобы не приходилось прижиматься к нему так близко, чтобы на тренировках он не поправлял его и не дышал, не смотрел, не трогал; ничего чтоб не делал в отношении его – Чонин заботу ценит, даже очень, но такую вот, да от такого вот – дрожью пробирает. «Отстань», - проговаривает мысленно, а глазками смешливыми лисьими смотрит, прищуривается от улыбки. Не хочет, чтобы отставал, конечно, лучше бы нормально дистанцировался – вон, к Хёнджину не лезет ведь, показывает ему издалека, а Чонину терпеть эти касания, терпеть самого Чана. Господи, безумно.</p><p>Безумно было влюбиться в этого – в лидера, в которого вообще грех не влюбиться; а Хани так его щёку из больших и светлых чувств и вовсе лизал. На которого Феликс глазками всех котиков с милых картинок смотрел – и когда пробирало его на слёзы, те же самые котики, только с конъюнктивитом, плясали перед глазами Чонина. Который был просто сказочно охуенным – и, конечно, улыбался как зефирка. Тут ни ковёр-самолёт, ни скатерть-самобранка Чонину спрятаться не помогут; а тележку мозгов никакой Гудвин не вставит ни в какое место, и он просто… просто трусливо прячет взгляд, не глядя в глаза – это ловушка пострашнее любого капкана. И даже если кажется Чонину, что вот и золотая рыбка: улыбка, тёплый взгляд, совсем не такой, как на других, мягкие ладони, сок из соседнего супермаркета и очередная серия чего-то с нетфликса, пока они сидят ночью одни в зале – он всё равно останется у разбитого корыта, как ни крути. </p><p>Бан Чан переспал со всеми своими коробками, издающими звуки. Обжимается с ноутбуком при любом удобном случае. Все пацаны для него скорее дети, чем братаны, а уж Нини – тем более, самый славный маленький ребёнок. Ещё и брекеты только-только снял – так бы вообще мелочь пузатая была. Только вот в реальности из лягушонка, головастика даже, принца не вырастить в один день, неделю или даже месяц. Ты что, Чонин-а, думал, в сказку попал?</p><p>Заклятье не снимается упорно – он лежит в комнате в одиночку, сучит ногами по простыням, шея затекает, потому что жутко приятно, потому что ему просто захотелось, и бьётся об темечко заветная мысль: ну раз уж как в сказках не получается, пусть получится, как в дешёвом сериальчике, бульварном романчике – чтобы глупо вздыхать и шептать в подушку «Чан» вперемешку с «Крисом», чтобы он зашёл, внезапно всё понял, и была у них любовь до гроба. Заклятье так, конечно же, не снимется – Чонин стыдливо убирает весь беспорядок, правильно кладёт покрывало и ставит окошко на микропроветривание.</p><p>И на кухне снова блядский серенький волчок.</p><p>И Чонин, как умный всё-таки Иван-Царевич, избегает его внимательного, проницательного взгляда – наверняка уже всё понял: красные пятна по щекам и шее, губы искусанные и прочее-прочее-прочее, о чём говорить стыдно и нелитературно.</p><p>- Чонин-а, ты сам не свой какой-то, - бросает Чан, когда Иван-Царевич превращается в Ваньку-дурака, задевая плечом косяк.</p><p>Он режет что-то, чуть ссутулившись, и серый хвостик из отросшей чёлки чуть покачивается на его макушке. Это репродукция картины «Иван-Царевич на сером волке», только вот Чонин хватает свою отчаянно съезжающую кукуху: острая линия челюсти, шея, руки ловкие, пальцы, которые держат что-то съедобное – ничего не помогает её удержать. Ну и серый волк отчаянно несёт их в голубые дали.</p><p>К кисельным берегам.</p><p>Чонин вспыхивает, вспоминая, что было пару минут назад, как его на кровати подбрасывало от каждого нежного своего движения пальцами, как он думал да выверял, что бы сделал Чан на его месте, Чан, который вообще знает и умеет всё: от готовки вплоть до песен альпийских вершин; Чан, который ему как старший брат, клёвый, умный, которому всё доверяешь, которому про любой свой проёб расскажешь.</p><p>Чан, который весь такой охуенный – вот он самый – оборачивается. Лисичкина ледяная избушка тает, лисичка выбегает и едет крышей, оккупируя чужие дома.</p><p>- Всё в порядке, - он опускает взгляд, хватается за запястье пальцами и почему-то остаётся стоять. Из любопытства ли, из глупости. Дуракам везёт вообще-то.</p><p>Чан шаманит с плитой, тыкает в какие-то кнопки, переставляет чёртову сковороду и ножом как-то вжик-вжик на ещё горячую сковороду. Прикрывает крышкой.</p><p>- Постой, а? – кивает ему, завершая пляски вокруг своего костра на плите.</p><p>Страшно как-то получается. В бульварных романчиках, дешёвых сериальчиках, лоховских кинчиках, и девчачьих фанфичках где-то сейчас у них будет страстное признание и страстный же секс на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности. Столешница мокрая – Чонин криво улыбается: мужеложества не планируется.</p><p>- Чонин-а, - он, наконец, облокачивается на какой-то ящик, смотрит на него тем самым взглядом побитого пса, полным преданного и усталого спокойствия, от которого от жалости всё в пятки уходит, а от любви ещё и болезненно сжимается. – Слушай, ты мне ничего сказать не хочешь?</p><p>Чонин будет умнее. И не пойдёт на поводу у инструкций из любого рассадника поп-культуры.</p><p>- Не-а, - он мотает головой и пожимает плечами. – Я спать хочу, тренировался сегодня долго.</p><p>- Ага, - Чан снимает резинку, и светлые волосы падают ему на лоб. Он треплет их. Кухня действительно большая: между ними много места, и Чан кажется… ну, небольшим. Худым. Уставшим. Что ему там, живой воды принести, чтобы удаль молодецкую вернуть?</p><p>Диалог быстро теряет продуктивность, Чонин ретируется в комнату и, замёрзший от ночного воздуха, которым она полна, кутается в драную худи. Если бы она была скатертью-самобранкой, было бы просто прекрасно: сейчас бы очень, очень пригодилась какая-нибудь сладкая фигня, от которой зубы сводит – в дополнение к точно такой же, сахарно-сопливой влюблённости в Чана, от которой хочется визжать, часто дышать, делать какие-то классные или дурацкие вещи.</p><p>Чан треплет его по волосам почти каждый день, и эта кроткая улыбка с его лица сходит ужасно редко – Чонин сам таким грешил, и если ему было тяжело и у него что-то не получалось, он продолжал сверкать брекетами, лисьим прищуром, работал до горящих мышц и сдающих понемногу связок. Чан, наверное, просто по-другому не умеет, не хочет, разучился, счастливый, на ухо шепчет какие-то шутки, и Чонин успокаивает заходящееся сердце, лишь бы не выдать себя, лишь бы переждать бурю.</p><p>На пути к какому-то развлекалову в автобусе Чана ожидаемо вырубает – только вот сносит его лбом внезапно не на дребезжащее окошко, а на плечо мелкого, и это такая похабная глупость – Чонин думает, как бы не дёрнуться ненароком, как бы не разбудить; но на какой-то тупой кочке они подскакивают, и Чан хватается за него, как за последнюю соломинку, как за дверь в теремок или на Ноев ковчег, а потом молча просыпается и хлопает по руке, отпуская. Что это вообще было – можно прочитать где-то на сетчатке или между сомкнутыми губами.</p><p>Они смотрят в разные стороны.</p><p>Минхо зыркает на него каким-то взглядом… тараканища. Вроде хочет испугать, а вроде и не такой уж и страшный; но у мелкого по коже мороз пробегает – и тут же плечо начинает жечь от горячего, светлого Чана рядом – он вообще как печка вдруг разгорелся, вдруг проснулся, и отчаянно прижимается своей коленкой к колену Чонина – его тоже нещадно жжёт, но тепло приятное; и, наверное, красными пятнами на лице цветёт румянец – но на это, в общем-то, можно закрыть глаза.</p><p>Чан закрывает, например – и продолжает спать, только вот голова у него теперь падает в сторону окошка, как бы Чонин не пристраивался со своим удобным плечом рядышком.</p><p>Эпизоды случайной близости повторяются редко – худой, нескладный Чонин скидывает футболку после тренировки; Чан, разговаривая с Феликсом о чём-то, смотрит прямо на мелкого, в упор – а тот не выдерживает и секунды; они сталкиваются ночью, когда Нини нужно срочно-срочно-срочно очухаться после очередного горячего сна, а Чану – наверное, спать (или куда он там намылился в четыре утра?).</p><p>Чонин зажимает ладонью рот и мучительно медленно проводит рукой вверх-вниз, всхлипывает, дёргает бёдрами, за стенку хватается – Чан же умный, Чан знает, как растянуть удовольствие, и в первый раз он точно-преточно сделал бы так: аккуратно, помогая младшенькому толкаться между его горячущих пальцев. Он цепляется за кран, шумно дышит – какой же хороший Чан, какой же, чёрт возьми, идеальный, и улыбка эта его блядская, и, чёрт, возьми меня за руку, Чани-хён, я буду самым лучшим, я всё для тебя сделаю - он шипит сквозь плотно сжатые зубы и кончает в ладонь.</p><p>Чан всё ещё мотается по кухне, но Чонину удаётся пройти незамеченным – иначе пришлось бы смотреть в глаза, чего он делать не может уже чёрт знает сколько, и вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет сделать. Джисон с утра недовольно бормочет о каких-то привидениях, домовых и прочих пидорасах, которые мешают ему спать. Как ни странно, домовым оказывается Чан – он снёс ночью кастрюлю с её почётного места где-то на варочной панели, где она никому ничего плохого не сделала. </p><p>Чонин глупо уверяет себя, что все эти взгляды на него, все эти касания, всё то, что усилилось в последние дни и продолжает бить его по голове – это его выдумки. Не может быть такого. Чани-хён хорош и благороден, он на всех так смотрит; только вот Феликс ехидно гогочет где-то в сторонке, когда Чонину вдруг требуется лично с лидером править хореографию. Остальные, к счастью, могут сказать ему «горшочек, не вари» - Ликс затыкается, когда ловит холодный взгляд от Чанбина. Чонин вообще как-то не хочет задумываться.</p><p>- Айэн-а, - Ликс бессовестно ржёт, - вы с ним фитовать будете? Из твоего писка клёвый эдлиб выйдет.</p><p>Ликс не со зла вообще; просто Ликс это Ликс, и ему иногда надо получить по ебальнику от Чанбина или другой какой-нибудь нечисти, чтобы он не выпендривался если что. Чонин скатывается на кровати к стеночке, сворачивается и кладёт телефон экраном вверх – в тёмной комнате он сразу заметит, если ему кто-то напишет.</p><p>Ка-ток светится сообщением, затем ещё одним.</p><p>
  <i>cb: нам надо поговорить</i>
</p><p>Сердце у Чонина не железное, не медное и не каменное; а глаза сияют, что алатырь – от волнения, страха и предвкушения.</p><p>
  <i>cb: как удобно будет, подходи на запись.</i>
</p><p>Запись – это, конечно, не трек фигачить, просто он сидит в одной и той же комнатухе, над одним и тем же ноутом, и работает. И точка эта дурацкая – как пулька резиновая или пластмассовая, ему так боязно вдруг становится – страшно-страшно, как будто бы он на сцене, слов не знает, звучит новый трек, и он просто стоит, не в силах даже сымпровизировать какую-то фигню. Он вообще как-то с импровизацией не сильно дружил – но хуй с ней. Если сейчас придётся говорить о своём продвижении с Чаном, то он точно как-нибудь достанет чёртов меч-кладенец и вскроется – желания говорить о будущем, о том, что у него творится лёгкий пиздец, кот наплакал.</p><p>Чонин вдруг думает, что это какая-то сцена – не из сериальчика, романчика, фанфичка, кинчика – а из сказки. Вот сейчас ему вручат артефакт, а Бан Чан, хороший, верный, надёжный и классный – вот он самый – скажет, что ценит его, обнимет его крепко-крепко и не отпустит.</p><p>Чан седлает стул, как только Чонин входит – воздух в комнате как натянутая струна, тугая и тонкая; и вроде бы кто-то должен начать разговор, но Чан просто смотрит на него, сложив руки на спинке стула, расставив широко ноги – и слов у Чонина не находится. Это же его сюда позвали, и, внезапно, ему нужно находить, о чём поговорить, потому что больше этого молчаливого изучающего взгляда – и опять же грустного, уставшего, - он не может выдержать.</p><p>- Чани-хён, - он дёргает уголком губ, поводит плечом. – Ты зачем меня позвал?</p><p>Чан вздыхает.</p><p>- Чонин-а, помнишь, как мы на кухне вечером пересеклись? Я готовил ещё что-то.</p><p>Где-то за грудиной сворачивается клубочек холода, тянется-тянется ниточка, и клубочек ухает вниз, мимо быстрого-быстрого сердца; и будто в животе всё замораживается, покрывается колючими льдинками. Поднять взгляд становится вообще невозможно.</p><p>- Да?</p><p>- Я же просил тебя сказать, малой, - у него голос какой-то пустой и странный, такого Чана разгадать-прочитать нельзя, пусть он и делает вид, что прямо как на ладони.</p><p>- О чём ты? – Чонин приподнимает подбородок, но глазами сверлит точку на полу – косенький угол ламината вдруг стал интересным безумно.</p><p>Умный, прекрасный, добрый Бан Чан. Немного застенчивый – но по-взрослому. Открытый. И с тяжёлым взглядом прямо сейчас. Клубочек катится вверх-вниз, молчание затягивается, и Чонин вздыхает.</p><p>Может, стоит всё-таки выдать свой секрет?</p><p>Сказок-то точно не бывает – вот эта тупая надежда на то, что Чан может ответить на его чувства, обречена на провал, на разбитое сердце и на подпитки только тогда, когда Чан с нежностью и гордостью смотрит на него на тренировках. Больше никогда.</p><p>Ну, для этого надо очень много смелости – Чонин делает вдох и говорит громкое «я». Чан делает то же самое, в ту же секунду – они смеются как дураки, долбоёбы, как двое из ларца; только вот делу это не сильно помогает, напряжение растёт, а смех волной уходит быстро.</p><p>- Давай я скажу, - Чан улыбается, и ямки на его щеках проступают отчётливо. Чонин готов выпалить вслух прямо сейчас что-то в духе «твоё-лицо-такое-классное-я-в-тебя-влюблён-года-два-наверное-не-знаю», но кивает сдержанно. Раз он хочет сказать, то пусть говорит.</p><p>Тыкает в ладонь пальцами по очереди.</p><p>Их взгляды встречаются – и Чонину совсем не хочется отворачиваться, потому что чистого отчаяния, откровения и волнения в них на двоих.</p><p>- Чонин-а, я хотел сказать, - он заминается, будто бы готовил речь и забыл, и судорожно вспоминает, теряя суфлёра из виду. – Что это не зависит от твоей подготовки, или твоих навыков, или внешности, или чего-то там ещё не сильно важного.</p><p>Ян ловит знакомое ощущение: молочная река, кисельные берега, гуси-лебеди пролетают целым косяком по его слабеющим ногам.</p><p>- Я хочу сказать, что ты, - Чан собирается с силами, но говорит затем ровно и спокойно. – Мне нравишься. Вот и всё. Ты просто такой – вот такой.</p><p>Чонин цепляется за свои руки, быстро-быстро перебирает пальцы, и так щекотно становится под подбородком, и клубочки всякие, и гуси-лебеди застревают у него где-то под рёбрами, угрожающе переполняя всё пространство, занимая место рядом с лёгкими и сердцем, отчего становится так радостно, воздушно, беспокойно и безумно.</p><p>- Честно, не знаю, что тебе ещё и сказать, - он трясёт головой, и Чонин думает, вот же дела, вот же чёртовы золотые рыбки, и вот же… вот же всё! – Я не понял, как это случилось. Ты – это ты. Я хочу, чтобы всё оставалось как-то так, как было до этого – ну, или стало лучше. А как это – <i>«лучше»</i> – я ещё не придумал.</p><p>Зато откровенно.</p><p>Чонин моргает, вглядываясь в Чана – замечательный, симпатичный, сияющий чем-то, что Чонин никак не мог разглядеть раньше – и чувствует, как его губы растягивает улыбка; скорее, замечает, потому что Чан зеркалит его в точности до мельчайшей детальки. Проходит миллион долгих-долгих секунд, и, наконец, до него доходит.</p><p>Он нравится!</p><p>Он нравится Чану!</p><p>Он!</p><p>Воздуха становится очень, очень много, и им не надышаться, и Чонин сжимает руки в кулаки на коленях, чтобы удержаться в том почти спокойном состоянии, что и сейчас.</p><p>- Я, - мелкий закрывается после каждого слова, но глаза у него такие яркие-яркущие, он чувствует, что впору зажигать ими звёзды класса бэ или как-то так, и в горле у него что-то булькает, и петуха словить так легко, поэтому он переходит на тихий шёпот; доверительно наклоняется, и одними губами, - я тоже… то есть, ты тоже мне нравишься.</p><p>И глупо-радостное лицо Чана, ладонь Чонина в его ладони, и сидеть минут десять в тишине, держась за руку, и всё это счастье – это всё стоит миллиона стай гусей-лебедей, ста лубяных избушек и тысяч теремков.</p><p>А если проще – то одно сердце Чонина целиком.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>